The Drama Games
by FFraspberry
Summary: Die or kill. You have no choice. In the arena, there is only one winner. Let the 74th Drama Games Begin!
1. Chapter 1

The Drama Games

I walked through the forest, trying to hunt something. I prepared my bow and arrow to shoot…

-What will you do after shooting it?- my bow flew to the opposite side.

-Duncan! You distracted me! There is one year since I last shoot a deer- I said.

-Relax. There is…- he looked up.

Then I saw it. A giant hovercraft was above our head. Duncan dragged me away and hid us behind a rock.

When it finally flew away, we sat down

-You know what day is today, right Heathy?- Duncan said

Today was the annual Reaping. The Capitol chooses a boy and a girl from each one of the twelve districts of Panem. After training, the tributes are put into the arena. Every year the arena is different. After that, they fight until only one survives.

-I'll see Bridge- with that, I got up and started walking away.

-We could run away- said Duncan.

I laughed.

-You're kidding, right? You have your brothers and I have Bridge.

-We could take them with us.

-Bridge in a forest? - I laughed more at the thought of my sister at a forest.

-Yeah… we better get going- he said- happy Drama Games!

-And may the odds be ever in your favor- we laughed.

I went home and prepared for the Reaping. When we got in the Square, Bridge started sweating. She was only 12 years old, it was her first time there.

-Bridge, listen. It's your first time here, your name is only there one time. They can't chose you- true. My name is there kind of 30 times and Duncan´s is 40. We put our names there that much to get Tesseras for our families.

Lindsay Trinket was on the stage, always in fancy clothes. Typical Capitol citizen.

-Welcome! Before choosing our District 12 tributes, here's a very special video from the Capitol- the same video from all years "War, terrible war" and whatever comes next.

When the video was over, Lindsay came up with the "ladies first" thing.

-And our female tribute's name is… Bridgette Everdeen- I was speechless. Bridge's name was there only once! This couldn't happen.

-I volunteer! I volunteer as a tribute- I screamed.

-Ah! We have a volunteer this year. What's your name, darling?

-Heather Everdeen

-I bet my hat that she is your sister.

-Yes.

-Okay, and our male tribute is… Alejandro Mellark- Alejandro. He's the baker's son. We never talked. The only contact I had with him was when he gave me bread because I was starving. He was always the popular guy at school and I was the lonely girl, the only friend I have (except Duncan, who is two years older than me) is Courtney, the mayor's daughter.

After Bridge, Duncan, Courtney and my mom wishing me luck, me and Alejandro sat inside the train that would lead us to the Capitol. Lindsay was looking for Scott Abernathy, my and Alejandro's tutor.

-You already know him?- Alejandro said. I ignored him- Scott.

He sighed.

-Look Heather, I understand you don't wanna talk, but Scott is our tutor. If we wanna live, the only way is listening to him.

Before I could answer (or ignore) him, Scott appeared holding a bottle of beer. Scott won the 50th Drama Games, that is, the second Quarter Quell. He had to fight with the double of tributes (48). He was the only District 12 winner ever.

Scott told us about getting sponsors and surviving. Then, we went to the Training Center.

In the tributes parade, me and Alejandro were the main attraction. Alejandro's stylist, Dakota, and my stylist, Lightning, did matching clothes that would be in (fake) fire. After that, I'm known as "Heather Everdeen, the girl on fire".

This is our last night at the Capitol, so we'll have an interview with Cody Flickerman. Lightning made a red dress that would be in fire if I spin around. In my interview with Cody, I only told him about basic things and my promise with Bridge: that I would won. In Alejandro's interview, he and Cody looked like old friends. Cody asked him if there was any special girl for him.

-Okay, there is a girl- said Alejandro- but she had never noticed me until the Reaping.

-So that's what you'll do: you win this game.

-I think winning won't help me, Cody. Because… she came here with me- wait! Alejandro was talking about… me? Oohh! I know what he's doing. He's only getting sponsors, he couldn't really mean it… right?

Today was the day. I will fight in the Drama Games. I said goodbye to Lindsay and they said "May the odds be ever in your favor". Lightning gave me a coat and put my Mockinjay pin in there, then wished me luck. We had kind of a friendship in this four days. When I was done, I entered in the arena.

**Guys, that's my first story. I had been reading Fanfiction stories for a long time, so I thought I could try to write one. I'm Brazilian, so sorry for the possible mistakes. I hope you like it!**

**The Hunger Games used vocabulary:**

**Tributes= teenagers (12 to 18 years old) who fight in the Hunger Games.**

**Reaping= when they chooses the tributes**

**Square= principal part of District 12**

**Tessera= supply of some food**

**Quarter Quell= in 25 from 25 years, they put a different (and worse) torture in the arena**


	2. Chapter 2

This is different from the original version! Flashbacks in italic

I looked at the arena, it looks like District 12's forest, but there was a big cliff that leads to the sea. It's kind of an island.

3...2...1... It is on! The games started. I ran towards the Cornucopia. Yeah, Scott told me to look for water, but I do this later. A girl tried to attack me, but someone shot her with a spear. Someone tried to hit me with a knife, but I caught it and ran away as fast as I could.

I found a small lake and tried to fish something. Suddenly, I heard a noise. Someone was getting closer. I quickly climbed in a tall tree and tried to hide between the leaves. When they got closer, I realized that there were five tributes under the tree I was in. The tributes were Blaineley and Justin from District 1, Anne Maria and Trent from District 2 and... Alejandro? He is with the Careers? I should've known that this would happen.

- Where's District 12 girl? I'll kill her! - said Anne Maria. Blaineley told her she would kill me, then... They're arguing about who will kill me? Wow...

NO!

My knife fell to the ground! Anne Maria caught it, looked up and saw me! Help!

{Italic}

Anne Maria was throwing knives at a doll and almost hit me.

- Hey! Watch it- I yelled.

- Oh, sorry. It was supposed to hit you- she said smirking and putting on more hair spray. Seriously, what's her problem? - C'mon! If you say you can do better, do it!

When did I said I could do better? She obviously has problems.

- Oh, is the baby scared? - okay, now she got on my last nerve! I caught a knife and threw it. The knife was going to hit her head but she dodged it- oh you didn't! You're dead, 12!

{end of flashback}

-Guys! She's up there- said Anne Maria- I'll climb up there

She tried to climb, but she fell to the ground. Blaineley slightly laughed.

-What ya laughing at, girl? – said Anne Maria with an angry look on her face.

-Nothing- said Blaineley still laughing. Anne Maria attacked her and they started fighting.

Justin tried to shoot me with an arrow, but I dodged it.

-Let's wait for her to come down, sometime she'll have to- said Alejandro. The others agreed and made a small camp under the tree I was in.

It was late at night, the Careers were asleep. The dead tribute's faces were appearing in the sky. District 3 girl, both from District 4, District 5 boy, both from Districts 6 and 7, District 8 boy, both from Districts 9 and 10.

13.13 tributes are dead in the first day. There are only 11 of us left and I'm probably the next to go.

I woke up with some small fruits hitting me.

-Heather- I heard someone whispering. I looked down to find Alejandro- run away before they wake up.

He's… helping me? I slowly climbed down.

-Why are you helping me? -I asked him

-Because I want you to live. Run away, I'll go with you.

I ran, he was right after me. We found a small cave and ran inside it.


End file.
